Waking the Demon
Waking the Demon is the continuations of Rise of the Protectors (Part 2). It is the part of the story which Tim and Charles hunt down their enemy to retrieve vital information about their rival's whereabouts. They instead come upon not only their rivals, but also Asgarnia's number one threat, the Demon's Cloak. They either die, or escape from the Demon's Cloak before it is too late. Allies The Protectors *'Name: Tim Jackson (Gunblade12)' **Age: 31 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Falador, Asgarnia **Class: Warrior **Job: Leader of Protectors *'Name: Mark Phillips' **Age: 27 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Catherby, Kandarin **Class: Ranger **Job: General of Protectors *'Name: Packie Philman' **Age: 28 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Ardougne, Kandarin **Class: Warrior **Job: General of Protectors Loyalty and Chivalry *'Name: Martin Johnson' **Age: 30 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Falador, Asgarnia **Class: Ranger **Job: Leader of Loyalty and Chivalry *'Name: Charles Whitehouse' **Age: 36 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Catherby, Kandarin **Class: Ranger **Job: Co-leader of Loyalty and Chivalry Enemies Demon's Cloak *'Name: Achelon' **Age: 35 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Unknown **Class: Mage **Job: Lord of Demon's Cloak *'Name: Unknown' **Age: 29 **Gender: Male **Place of birth: Unknown **Class: Mage **Job: Demon's Cloak Lancer Story Chapter 1: Catherby Encounter As Charles and Tim left the bar, they decided to start their search in Catherby where they might find some clues about the unknown rivals whereabouts. They went to the bank to get their items prepared and then left for Catherby. As they approached White Wolf Mountain, they encountered one of the members of a Demon's Cloak platoon of elite Lancers. He ignored them but Tim and Charles raised their shields and moved into a defensive stance. Big mistake. Noticing their fear of the Lancer, he decided to attack them. Tim and Charles were no match for the level 390 Lancer so they fled for Catherby. Seeing the two running off in fear, the Lancer stood down and continued his recon. "Keep running, we'll lose him sooner," "He's gone now, he just ignored us and went off," "I know the Demon's Cloak, they travel in pairs, lancers come in groups of three Lancers and an Annihilator," "They are supposed to be hidden all over and kept secret to the unworthy ones, why are they here, in Catherby?" "A recent attack on the Demon's Cloak led by General Falmoy of the Dark Guards Mage Regiment of Varrock had separated half of the Demon's Cloak from its Lord and forced into hiding for 6 months. The Dark Guards Mages now guard the former Demon's Cloak fortress. Because of this, the Demon's Cloak have become much more aggressive whenever handling with threats, it was on the Varrock Times, didn't you read?" "I don't read it that much, I read the Dailyscape, they provide more information rather than dead stuff and classified noobish ads," "Okay..." "But you say they were more aggressive, why didn't the Lancer attack us when he had the chance?" "I missed out the part that the Lord's side was more aggressive while the separated side was more on the evasion side." "Oh, okay." "Hey we've passed Catherby already." "We should go back and see if we can find a Lancer camp near the mountains or something." "Yeah okay, wait for me though, I need to go to the bank to get some arrows." "Ah okay." Chapter 2: The Enemy Camp Charles went to get his arrows from the bank while Tim searches around looking for any suspicious behavior. Once he's done, they head back towards the mountains to search for the camp. "Why aren't you stocking up on items?" "My inventory is full of the best I have now. My whip is just a portion of what is in my inventory. An exact 800k worth of manta rays in my bank and a huge number of potions of all kinds," "I... see," As they approached the mountains they find a small camp with an Annihilator Guarding it. Charles whips out a piano wire and sneaks up behind the Annihilator. He strangles the Annihilator to death with his piano wire, and hides him in the snow. Tim peers off into the distance seeing two lancers heading towards the camp. Tim decided to take off the Annihilator's cloak and mask and put them on himself, to arouse less suspicion. "Man, these clothes smell like plasma," "Plasma?" "The recent strike of 'Future-people' left some of their tech behind. A so called energy called plasma was one of them and they smelled a lot like wine," As the lancers arrived back at camp, Charles in a nearby hollow log. Tim sat at the exact same spot where Charles had killed the Annihilator. The lancers reported back to their 'Officer' some vital information. "Sir, we have found another platoon of four Lancers, two Masters and a Supporter, they are headed this way. Once they have arrived we can open the trapdoor to let them into Tunnel Complex B, what are your orders now sir?" Tunnel Complex B? They must've discovered some hidden tunnel system inside the mountain and underground. Or, they must've built it themselves, and used it to relay coordinates to other scattered platoons and battalions all over Gielinor. Even in this condition where they have been separated from their lord, their strategy is incredibly effective. This is some vital information indeed, but I need to find out more about the tunnel system. "We wait for them to arrive, then open the trapdoor to let them in, I'll go scout the northside of the mountains," "Yes sir!" Tim then returned quietly towards Charles. He explained the tunnel system under the mountains to him and explained to him of a way to get in. The trapdoor. Chapter 3: Vital Information Tim and Charles proceed down the old, rusty trapdoor that leads straight into the mountain. Tim anxiously climbs down the dangerously cracked ladder. As they reach the bottom, they encounter a series of dimly-lit tunnels. As they pass through the claustrophobic tunnels, the light becomes brighter and brighter. They reach the end of the tunnel of what appears to be a small explosive dump. A lone scout patrols the area, not-noticing Tim and Charles hiding in what seems to be an old air-duct. As the patrolling guard faces away from the two, Charles whips out a crossbow and scores a critical hit on the guard, splitting his cranium. "Nice hit, but you do know that were in the middle of Gielinor's most dangerous hideout?" "Yeah, yeah. That or we could just wait here until the guard's shift ends at 3:00 am, we ain't got all day you know" Charles jumps down from the hole and begins lifting the body of the fallen guard. He hides it inside a sack of explosive powder. Tim watches nervously then hesitates for awhile. As Charles pulls the crossbow bolt out of the guards head, Tim hears footsteps coming their way. "Charles, Hide!" "Hmph!" Charles hides behind a closet as he hears the footsteps getting closer and closer. Tim hasn't jumped down from the hole yet. He puts his head down, enough to be covered by the shadows of the unlit part of the air-duct. As the footsteps appear to be right outside the door, Charles whips out his crossbow and slowly reloads another bolt while peeking out of a hole in the closet. Two guards enter the dump and grab three sacks of explosive powder, one of them being the one Charles stuffed the body in. As they begin to exit the dump, Charles jumps out and lets off his crossbow at one of the guards. The guard blocked the bolt with one of the sacks he was carrying. Tim watches in shock and pulls out a rune throwing knife. As Charles pulls out a dagger and stabs the guards groin, Tim flings the throwing knife straight at the other guards eye just before he pulled the trigger on his crossbow. Just as Charles finishes off the other guard, they both head out of the dump and begin searching their way through the tunnel complexes. "These tunnels look pretty awkward" Tim mumbled followed by a nervous chuckle. "We gotta look at all sides, there's no telling what we could find in this filthy hideout by the smelly mountain's underground," Tim points towards a dimly-lit, long passageway, "Lets try here, we'll search room to room," Tim and Charles proceed through the hallway until they reach the end. A huge blast-door stands in their way. Fortunately, Charles came up with an idea. He heads back to the explosive dump and grabs two barrels of high explosive liquid-like substance and heads back to the blast door. "What kind of explosive is that?" "I don't know, but I saw something exactly like this the other day, you spray it over anything and when you light it on fire it disintegrates the object. Quiet, won't give away our position and best of all," "Hmmm?" "One hundred percent no air-pollution!" "Ugh, you probably come up with some of the worlds lamest yet meaningful jokes," "Heh, my specialty...." Charles splashes the liquid across the entire blast door. As the liquid seems to cover about two-thirds of the blast door, Charles casts a Fire Bolt on the door. The door begins to crack and melt away. They proceed through the door and stop to hesitate at what they are looking at. "You see what I'm looking at?" "Yeah man, I won't believe hill giants have brains anymore......" The two are looking straight at a Demon's Cloak rally of hundreds maybe thousands of mercenaries and assassins. All in a gigantic hall, decorated with golden pillars, a long red opulent carpet and a huge Demon's Cloak Angel Statue at the farthest end. With huge opulent red curtains three to four storeys high and a huge globe made out of pure glossy runite and adamant at the centre of the hall. All, 2000 feet underground. Chapter 4: Ambush! -Coming soon! Continuation * New Fiendship, New Rivalry Category:Stories